Ascension
by Meriah
Summary: Mewtwo he had to be careful, for Sabrina was as enticing as any mermaid who might sing to sailors -- heaven found in their soft kisses, and hell bristling in their laughter as they watched the pathetic men drown.


**Meriah's Note: **This is a surprise gift for Abby, or WiseAbsol as she is known at FFNet!

I have been meaning to fulfill a challenge for a while. The following contains keywords from a set at 1sentence, a LiveJournal writing community.

This is a Psychoshipping (Mewtwo x Sabrina) story, so click the BACK button now if the idea makes you squeamish. Also, I ask you do not read this if you are offended by Christian metaphors – I am not up to being flamed for artistic license.

Before you read this story, please realize that it is far from my best work. It has simply meant to serve as an exercise to improve my writing abilities.

**Ascension**

**#01 – m o t i o n.**

With a swift _motion_, Sabrina acquired a worn novel from the top shelf with telekineses, hopeful no one would notice her paranormal trait.

**#02 – c o o l.**

Yet Mewtwo sensed her signature, and his _cool_ violet eyes peered upon her from behind the bookshelves.

**#03 – y o u n g.**

Although she was _young_, she was already an exceptional psychic, and Mewtwo questioned if she could even rival his own abilities.

**#04 – l a s t.**

He remembered that they met at there _last_ January, drawn to the enchanting warmth of knowledge through literature to calm them in the perpetual winter.

**#05 – w r o n g.**

On that day he was almost instantaneously attracted to her – not just her body, although she was exquisite, but also her mind – and considered his devious thoughts to be _wrong_.

**#06 – g e n t l e.**

Watching her now, he pondered if he could be overcome by the fantasy of her _gentle_ lips on his neck, his chest, over his arms...

**#07 – o n e.**

He hated to admit it but... yes, within the depths of his mind, he craved for _one_ night with the woman...

**#08 – t h o u s a n d.**

...If in return, he could feel consummated for a _thousand_ more.

**#09 – k i n g.**

There was something about her, he knew; she could satisfy his every sin, make him feel like a _king_, a god, something greater than he was – a defiled byproduct of science.

**#10 – l e a r n.**

What Mewtwo failed to recognize was that Sabrina also found him to be appealing, and wished to _learn_ of his origins, personality, aspirations.

**#11 – b l u r.**

Interestingly enough, in the time since the incident at Mount Quena, the pokémon mastered his psychic abilities to detect the thoughts of all living things in order to safeguard himself, but Sabrina's remained a _blur_.

**#12 – w a i t.**

Fine, he concluded; he would _wait _for her eyes to fall off the pages of the bestseller now secured in her hands, to witness her upcoming actions.

**#13 – c h a n g e.**

Then he reconsidered, reminding himself that he was a beast which could not _change_ form – one with a crude frame, an awkward stance...

**#14 – c o m m a n d.**

If possible, he would _command_ himself to transform right then and there into a handsome individual, but that was an ability harbored by the being he envied, Mew.

**#15 – h o l d.**

But damn, Sabrina was lovely in that moment, gilded by the May sunlight pouring through the window, and he yearned to _hold_ her.

**#16 – n e e d.**

He needed her then, and he would always _need_ her, like the earth requires sustenance by the air – the giver of life.

**#17 – v i s i o n.**

He had a _vision_ of her before, in the depths of his slumber, and it was from then forth that he knew only she could ease his the turbulence of his heart.

**#18 – a t t e n t i o n.**

Suddenly, the woman detected Mewtwo's aura; her _attention_ fell upon him.

**#19 – s o u l.**

For the first time in a collage of days, never before had his _soul _felt so exposed... he had not expected her to notice him.

**#20 – p i c t u r e.**

With a vivid _picture_ flashing through Sabrina's memories, she recalled their meeting from before.

**#21 – f o o l.**

Well, this was it... Mewtwo thought he had made a _fool_ of himself, as he was "checking out a total babe" as those obscene human males would say.

**#22 – m a d.**

She must have been _mad_ – or worse, disgusted – at him, for certainly she was victimized by the eyes of horny men on a frequent basis.

**#23 – c h i l d.**

He remembered this emotion – vulnerability – from a prior time; as a _child_ when he witnessed his friend Amber vanish into the realms of his subconscious.

**#24 – n o w.**

Was that little girl's death what made him into what he was _now_, a solitary beast unable to maintain a bond with anyone or anything, especially a mate?

**#25 – s h a d o w.**

He would do anything in that minute to have corrected his wrongdoing, and seek comfort under a cloak of _shadow_.

**#26 – g o o d b y e.**

It was essential to note that when Mewtwo conversed with Sabrina on that winter day months back, he selected a word in replacement of "_goodbye_".

**#27 – h i d e.**

He chose "farewell, until we meet again" to highlight reunion and _hide _the bittersweet ending called death, which was something that traumatized him from infancy.

**#28 – f o r t u n e.**

Outside, cherry blossoms hinted that it was springtime – the season in which _fortune _could be granted with renewing the spirit and overcoming the demons of memory.

**#29 – s a f e.**

A blossom fluttered past the window behind Sabrina, as if to promise Mewtwo that he should feel _safe_ from this human who posed no danger, yet his insecurities kept him grounded.

**#30 – g h o s t.**

Then she stood, dark hair cascading about her slender figure, as if she were far more beautiful than any mortal – a _ghost _or succubus, perhaps.

**#31 – b o o k.**

The _book_ which she had been consumed by, Mary, Called Magdalene, remained at the table... and it suited her well.

**#32 – e y e.**

As if forsaken under the _eye _of God, the sinner named Sabrina walked toward the abomination, as if she were a modern day Magdalene.

**#33 – n e v e r.**

_Never _before had Mewtwo knew salvation could come through the approach of a woman, or mercy be given with one's alluring stare.

**#34 – s i n g.**

Yet he had to be careful, for she was as enticing as any mermaid who might _sing_ to sailors -- heaven found in their soft kisses, and hell bristling in their laughter as they watched the pathetic men drown.

**#35 – s u d d e n.**

And like _sudden_ thunder clouds that devour an azure sky, she was right before him, and they were separated only by threads of breath.

**#36 – s t o p.**

Mewtwo would have done anything for another minute, even another second, if it could _stop_ Sabrina's breath waltzing with his own.

**#37 – t i m e.**

"Hello there, long _time_ no see," she greeted.

**#38 – w a s h.**

She was literal, and indicated that with a _wash_ of psychic energy from her fingertips.

**#39 – t o r n.**

As if _torn_ from the linear concept of time, the hands on the library clocks spun rapidly!

**#40 – h i s t o r y.**

He was amused... but unaware that later, under the obscurity of nightfall, a new chapter in the_ history _of his life would be scripted.

**#41 – p o w e r.**

...And when that period arrived as twilight overtaken by the _power _of a black sky, Sabrina lead Mewtwo through an labyrinth of halls to the bedroom.

**#42 – b o t h e r.**

She whispered in the darkness, "Don't _bother _to get comfortable, Mewtwo."

**#43 – g o d.**

Two sinners found redemption in a fervid kiss, even if their act was condemned by mankind, the laws of nature, and even _God_.

**#44 – w a l l.**

He pressed her to the _wall_, and as his touch lingered down her thighs, she cried only he could save her...

**#45 – n a k e d.**

Like Adam and Eve, they were _naked_ and unashamed.

**#46 – d r i v e.**

As their passion turned stronger, a desperate request escaped from Sabrina as, "_Drive _me over the edge... to the brink of ecstasy and beyond..."

**#47 – h a r m.**

Mewtwo understood what she meant, for the blazes of desire were just as bright in him, but he did not want to cause possible _harm_ through copulation or regret.

**#48 – p r e c i o u s.**

Yet the woman insisted, saying she had dreamed of him many nights in her solitude, and that her jewel was the most _precious_ of gifts she could give him.

**#49 – h u n g e r.**

And so, painted silver by the moonlight, the _hunger_ for unity was filled as their souls became a single flame.

**#50 – b e l i e v e.**

It would have been far easier to _believe_ this had all been fantasy, like the Magdalene was branded a liar as she announced the rising of Christ... but in the colors of morning, Mewtwo found his lover secured within the haven of his arms.


End file.
